Amor? Enamorado? Palabras de amor?
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja van de rumbo al Nuevo Mundo, pero que pasa si la navegante que los tiene que dirigir hacia alla no hace nada mas que pensar en su capitán? Y si tal capitán no tiene ni idea de qué es el amor? LuNa y algo de FrankyxRobinxZoro


**N/A:** Buenos dias mis queridos lectores, aqui les presento mi primer fanfic en Español! Espero que les guste! =D

**Disclaimer: **

**- **One Piece y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al maestro Eiichiro Oda.

- La historia sucede despues del Time Skip.

* * *

><p>La chica de cabello largo y naranja soltaba un suspiro largo y profundo mientras arrecostaba la parte superior de su esbelto cuerpo en su mesa de dibujar mapas. "Que es lo que me pasa? Porque estoy tan distraída últimamente? Y distraída por EL sobre todas las cosas!" Estas preguntas recurrían su mente desde que habían abandonado la Isla Gyojin, impidiendo que se concentrara en sus actividades diarias.<p>

Desde que se separaron todos y al haber llegado a Weatheria, tuvo mas tiempo para reflexionar sobre su tiempo con los Sombrero de Paja. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar una mejor vida si ellos jamás hubieran cruzado su camino. Gracias a ellos, y sobre todo gracias a EL ella fue capaz de sonreír de nuevo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Y desde hace poco después de su encuentro con sus nakamas, ella se realizo que no anhelaba mas que poder volverlos a ver de nuevo, y a esa persona en especial sobre todo. Su capitán nunca sabrá cuanta falta le hizo el a ella. Nunca sabrá cuantas noches se la paso despierta y llorando, preocupada por el. Nunca sabrá cuanto anhelo volver a escuchar su alegre voz. Nunca sabrá que le enfadaba no poder reprimirlo de vez en cuando cuando hacia una de sus estupideces. Y sobre todo, el nunca sabrá que ahora su corazón enloquece con solo verlo a el.

En este momento se dirigían al Mundo Nuevo, esto no era hora para ella estar pensando en esas cosas. Necesitaba mas concentración para guiarlos a todos sanos y a salvos hacia ese lugar aun desconocido. Decidió ir a hablar con uno de sus Nakamas sobre sus 'problemas' primero, a ver si la podían ayudar.

Primero que todo pensó en Robin, que era como su hermana mayor en la cual podía confiar todo lo que su corazón guardaba. Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta hacia su dormitorio, noto dos voces hablando en susurros desde aquel. La curiosidad le gano y decidió escuchar sobre que iba la conversación.

Acerco su oído a la puerta muy delicadamente, apoyando sus dos manos contra la puerta.

- Por eso te digo, no deberíamos de hacer esto en plena luz del día! - Nami pudo reconocer la voz de Franky y apoyo su oído mas fuerte contra la puerta. Sus manos empezaban a sudar, algo nerviosa por la repentina sorpresa.

- Fufufu, que de malo tiene? Si nos pillan, pues mala suerte para ellos, - la otra voz obviamente le pertenecía a Robin.

Nami se tapo la boca con una mano, su cara algo sonrojada, "que demonios esta pasando allí dentro?" se preguntaba.

- Pues si así lo dices. Ven aquí nena...

Nami abrió la puerta fuertemente, su cabello parado hacia todos lo lados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Que demonios esta pasando aquí! - Nami les exigió.

Franky estaba con su espalda arrecostado en la cama de Robin, mientras que Robin estaba sentada encima de el, con sus dedos entrelazados en el pelo de Franky y su otra mano apoyada en su pecho. Franky llevaba una de sus manos en la cintura de Robin y la otra apretando uno de sus... de sus... ya sabes a que me refiero.

Los dos miraron a Nami fijamente y sin decir ni una palabra, Robin se quito de encima de Franky y se sonrojo mientras miraba a Nami de reojo.

- Es algo que la naturaleza nos exige nee-chan - Franky le respondió, sentandose en la cama.

Esto hizo que Nami se sonrojara mas de rabia, pero no solo de eso, sino que también de la vergüenza.

- Ah si? Y les parece normal no haberle contado nada a nadie? Acaso se les olvido que somos nakama? Y eso no es todo, porque en mi cuarto sobre todos los lugares? - Nami estaba que estallaba de la furia.

- No es para tanto, navegante-san. Nosotros ya planeábamos contarselo a ustedes. Y sobre lo otro, pues disculpa, nunca fue nuestra intención. Pero como el acaba de decir, seria la única explicación posible, - Robin explico cuidadosamente, mientras se ajustaba los botones desabotonados.

A las palabras de Robin, Franky le agarro la cara suavemente y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, dejando a la morena perpleja por un momento pero al otro respondiendo igual de apasionado al beso.

Nami no controlo mas la furia, se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta violentamente tras si. "Genial! Y yo que pensaba poder hablar con ella sobre mis problemas! Y no solo no pude solucionarlos, sino que también tuve que ver como esos dos hacían... sus cosas." La navegante pensaba furiosamente, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto de trabajo.

Cerro la puerta tras si y se sentó tras su mesa de trabajo ajustandose el cabello, "y ahora a quien le pregunto?" se preguntaba nuevamente. "Que otra persona hay en este barco que sea algo razonable y que no este interesado en exigencias naturales aun?" se llevo una de sus manos a su frente, pensando. De repente se le iluminaron los ojos y su irritada expresión dio lugar a una de alegría.

- Aja! Ya lo tengo! Iré a hablar con el! -

La navegante se puso ropa algo mas caliente, ya que estaba haciendo algo de frío como para mantener andando con su bikini por todo lado. Por mucho que le gustara que admiraran su hermoso cuerpo, ajum, sobre todo aquel idiota que hacia que su corazón se enloqueciera al solo verlo.

Se puso una blusa de manga larga, con las letras 'NICE' impregnadas en ella. Decidió ponerse un jean bien apretado, para que dará forma a sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Se aplico algo de perfume y salió de su cabina de trabajo para dirigirse a la enfermería.

Nami había decidido hablar con el pequeño reno, ya que el era el mas inteligente después de ella misma y Robin. A pesar de eso, también era el tripulante mas joven y eso le aseguraba de que el renito era algo ignorante a cosas de adultos.

Nami toco contra la puerta de la enfermería, recibiendo un - quien esta ahí? - de Chopper como respuesta.

- Nami, puedo entrar? Necesito consultar algo contigo.

- Ah Nami! Porsupuesto, entra! - Chopper le respondió entusiásticamente.

Nami abrió delicadamente la puerta y se dirigia hacia Chopper, hasta...

- Eh? Que es ese olor tan abundante? - Chopper exclamo, pinchandose la nariz y casi tumbando los frascos de medicina en su mesa de trabajo.

Nami paro seca en sus pasos y se empezó a sonrojar de la furia, - disculpa? Estas diciendo que huelo mal? - Empezo a alzar un puño, pero Chopper respondió rápidamente, - No! No! No es eso Nami! Esque te has aplicado mucha loción! -

Nami bajo su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño reno y soltó un suspiro profundo, - y yo aquí, queriendo hablar de cosas importantes... Pero no te preocupes! Ya no te molestare mas! Me voy! - dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Chopper acariciaba su cabezita y con lagrimas en los ojos dijo, - eh? Porque te v... - pero antes de poder terminar su frase, salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de la enfermería, pinchandose la nariz.

- Ejejeje, sera mejor que vuelvas después, ejeje, - exclamo Chopper, sudando algo.

- Ni lo creas! - Nami grito, y abandono la enfermería, dejando a un Chopper suspirando de alivio y limpiandose el sudor de la frente.

Nami caminaba furiosa de vuelta a su cabina de trabajo, "pero que les pasa a estos idiotas hoy!" Pensaba y se encerró de nuevo en su cabina.

No se daba cuenta de que ya desde hacia un rato había un tal chico con un sombrero de paja que la observaba desde la cabeza de leon del Thousand Sunny. Tal chico veía como su navegante caminaba, con una expresión algo enojadiza en su cara hacia su cabina de trabajo unas cuantas veces ya. Le preocupaba verla así, "tal ves esta molesta?" se preguntaba en si.

A Luffy desde hace poco que le llamaba una tal chica de pelo naranja la atención, se la pasaba ratos observandola desde su lugar favorito. Le agradaba mucho cuando ella le sonreía. Admiraba su cuerpo tan sensual. Le encantaba ver la manera en que caminaba y se movía, que siempre llevaban un toque tan elegante en si. También había notado su cabello que había crecido tan notablemente, a el le parecía que se veía aun mas hermosa que antes. Cada vez que la veía pasar o cada vez que ella le hablara o cualquier forma de contacto con ella, le hacia palpitar el corazón mil veces mas rápido. Para ponerlo simple; sus pensamientos solo estaban fijados en ella día y noche, "pero porque?"

Recuerda que Rayleigh le había hablado sobre eso en una noche mientras comían y descansaban al rededor de una fogata.

_*F__lashback*_

_- Te noto algo distraído hoy Luffy, que te pasa? - Rayleigh comentaba a Luffy mientras comía un trozo de carne de dinosaurio._

_- Hmmm no se. Creo que me hacen falta, - Luffy le contesto, mirandolo de reojo._

_- Pero no te había notado tan distraído como hoy, y ya habíamos hablado de eso no?_

_Luffy gruño y bajo la cabeza un poco, - no se que me pasa, no dejo de pensar en ella._

_- Jojojo! Ósea que es eso lo que te pasa eh! - El hombreo sabio exclamo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - Y quien es esa chica tan afortunada? No será Hancock eh? Esa mujer anda loca por ti!_

_- Que? Hancock? No! Es Nami, mi navegante! - Luffy tiro sus brazos en el aire, no entendiendo al viejo sabio para nada._

_- Ah, esa chica de cabello naranja eh - exclamo Rayleigh, lanzando una mirada hacia la fogata y apoyando sus brazos contra sus piernas. - Es muy linda._

_Luffy se quedo mirando a Rayleigh por un buen rato, y bajo la cabeza de nuevo con una sonrisita en los labios, - La mas hermosa._

_Rayleigh lo volteo a mirar de nuevo, algo sorprendido para después cambiar su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, - aja! El amor hace cosas raras, hasta con el hombre que será el Rey de los Piratas! - Le dijo dandole palmadas en la espalda._

_- De que estas hablando! Viejo loco! - Luffy lo volteo a mirar, con cara de irritado. - Que es este 'amor' del que tu hablas!_

_Rayleigh apoyo una mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Luffy y le respondió, - pronto lo veras, es difícil de ignorar! Pero por ahora solo concentremonos en tu entrenamiento. - Dejando a Luffy con una cara confusa, y con las preguntas mas raras por los días que seguían._

_Rayleigh solo recordaba a su mejor amigo, Roger, haciéndole la misma pregunta ya hace muchos años._

_*Fin del Flashback* _

- Amor? Será eso? Amor? - Luffy se preguntaba en si mismo, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Amor que Luffy? De que estas hablando? - Usopp se le había acercado para invitarlo a ir a pescar con el.

- Eh? Usopp! - Luffy exclamo, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa. - Me preguntaba que es el amor, tu sabes?

- Que que? No me lo puedo creer! - Usopp decía asombrado, tomando unos cuantos pasos hacia atras. - P..porque preguntas eso?

- Curioso! Y? Tu sabes? - Luffy seguía sonríendo entusiásticamente.

Usopp tosió algo y limpio algo los mocos que habían salido de su nariz.

- P...pues si.. yo se! - Dijo, tras haberlo pensado un poco.

- En serio? Puedes contarmelo ahora? - Luffy le respondió, con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Usopp decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para contar una de sus famosas mentiras, ya que el capitán siempre se las creía todas. - Pues amor es cuando le cuentas historias de aventuras magnificas a una chica a la que quieres hacer sentirse mejor! - Usopp contaba, no realizandose que estaba contando la verdad.

- Eh? En serio? Sigue! Sigue!

Usopp al por fin realizarse de que lo que contaba no era mas una mentira, decidió ayudar un poco al pobre idiota. "Ya no hay salida." Suspiro.

- Pues... amor es cuando la quieres ver todos los días! Y en el momento en que la ves, sientes como una alegría ocupa todos tus sentidos! -

- Sigue! Sigue!

- Y amor es cuando ves a esa chica y crees que es la chica mas hermosa del mundo entero, como ella no hay otra igual... - al decir esto, Usopp puso una cara algo de triste, pero continuo su historia.

- Amor es cuando sientes la necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de susurrarle palabras de amor...

- Palabras de amor? Que son esas?

Usopp empezaba a perder un poquito la paciencia y le contesto, - Eso es algo que sale naturalmente al estar con ella.

- Ah! No entiendo! Pero gracias por tu ayuda! Vamos a pescar!- Luffy le lanzo una sonrisa de nuevo y salto de la cabeza de León.

En ese momento la curiosidad le gano a las ganas de ir a pescar a Usopp y le pregunto a Luffy, - Estas enamorado Luffy?

- Enamorado? Que es eso? - Luffy lo volteo a mirar, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

Usopp dio un suspiro, pero continuo, - lo que te acabo de contar sobre el amor. Eso es algo que pasa cuando estas enamorado.

Luffy se quedo pensando por un instante y se golpeo la palma de la mano con la otra, - Aja! Osea que estoy enamorado!

- Eh? Y de quien seria? Por quien sientes amor? - Usopp seguía preguntando.

- Nami, - le respondió Luffy, sin pensarsela ni un segundo.

- Queeeeee? Tu! enamorado de NAMI? - Usopp exclamo, con la boca y los ojos abiertos sin parpadear ni un instante.

- Oigan! No podrían hacer algo de silencio! Estoy tratando de tomar la siesta cabeza huecas! - Zoro grito desde el pastal en el que estaba arrecostado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

A Zoro no le sorprendía que a Luffy le gustara Nami, es algo que había notado desde hace unos cuantos días. Y tampoco le sorprendería si la bruja esa admitiera que siente lo mismo por Luffy. Esos dos eran muy obvios!

- Deja de gritar! Tesoro natural! Estoy tratando de concentrarme haciendo una receta exquisita para mis mademoiselles, pero gracias a tu gritadera será toda estropeada! - Sanji gritada, asomando la cabeza tras la entrada a la cocina.

- Que dijiste? Ceja encorvada? - Zoro se alzo a los pies y sacaba sus espadas de su guardador.

- Que te calles! Cerebro de mierda! - Al haber dicho eso, Sanji se lanzo contra Zoro y los dos se encadenaron en una de sus peleas usuales.

Brook salía de la cocina con una taza de te en la mano y admirando la escena ante sí, - Yohoho! Una mas de sus peleas!

Luffy y Usopp, ignorando la situación decidieron ir a pescar y competir por quien pescaba el pez mas grande. Brook decidió por acompañarlos y así los tres gozaban de una tarde relajante en el Thousand Sunny.

Nami estaba totalmente irritada al escuchar una vez mas que Zoro y Sanji se pelearan. Hace dos años ella hubiera caminado hacia ellos y les hubiera dado un puñetazo tan fuerte que los hubiera hecho parar, pero ahora ella había cambiado. Además había algo mas importante que la distraían de sus obligaciones diarias. Aun no había podido encontrar la respuesta a lo que le pasaba, ósea que decidió dejarlo así por ese día y ponerse a hacer un mapa de la Isla Gyojin.

Mientras dibujaba, no se daba cuenta que lo que enrealidad estaba dibujando no era el mapa de una isla, sino que la cara sonriente de su capitán. Se sorprendió tanto por esto que se cayo de su silla y el envase de tinta le cayo encima de la mano, ensuciandosela toda.

- Rayos! - Exclamo en un tono irritado.

Se levanto de nuevo, recogió el envase de tinta y lo echo a la basura. Después se admiro la mano, "esto necesita una lavada." pensó en si misma y se dirigió al baño, estando allá abrió la llave de agua fría y se lavo. Por mas que lavaba el azul de la tinta no se le quitaba por completo. Suspiro y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir lavandose, así que se dirigió de nuevo a su cabina de trabajo.

Al entrar, noto la figura de su capitán admirando el dibujo que había hecho. "Mierda!" Nami tomo unos pasos ligeros y se lanzo hacia el, queriendole quitar el dibujo que sostenía.

- Eh? Ah! Nami! Que lindo dibujo! Soy yo? - Luffy le lanzo una sonrisa, esquivando los ataques de su navegante.

- Devuelveme eso! - Nami seguia tratando de quitarselo, pero cada vez el la esquivaba.

- Soy yo cierto? - Luffy seguia esquivandola, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Nami se sonrojo y dejo de lanzarse hacia el, - si, eres tu. Y? - Dijo, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

- Quedo genial! Me dejas que te dibuje a ti también? - Al decir esto, Luffy le devolvió el dibujo a Nami.

Nami se sonrojo aun mas y no supo mas que decir, así que asintió la cabeza. "Porque querrá dibujarme?"

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuuuu, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic en Español ;) <strong>

**Hasta la próxima! **

**x YamYum**

**Nota: Para los que siguen mi otra historia; Truth or Dare and a broken Promise. No se preocupen que estoy ocuapada escribiendo un nuevo capítulo! **

**For the readers who are awaiting the next upload of my other story; Truth or Dare and a broken Promise. you shouldn't worry! I'm already working on the next chapter! See youu! ;D **


End file.
